


i’ll no longer mend the unfixable

by Cthulhuer



Series: this kind of love never lasts (if it does it will kill you) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Jonathan Sims, Canon Asexual Character, Cis Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, M/M, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, This is a season one au, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, falling for your eldritch worshipping boss after you yourself become an eldritch being, it just be like that sometimes, not-Sasha Tim and Martin are there but only for a second, sex neutral asexual Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuer/pseuds/Cthulhuer
Summary: Season 5 Jon goes back to season 1 to sort of “fix” things. He’s angry at everyone, but especially Elias.He hates how much he wants, no, needs him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: this kind of love never lasts (if it does it will kill you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898497
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	i’ll no longer mend the unfixable

A series of gasps and confused voices break the silence as Jon’s fist connects with Elias’ face. 

A sickening crunch is heard and Jon doesn’t even have to see the blood pouring down his face to Know Elias’ nose is broken. The confusion and anger in his eyes would be comical if Jon wasn’t wishing he could do more than break a simple bone on the man.

He knows Elias is still the Heart of the institute and his death would mean everyone else’s deaths too. It's honestly not worth it. It’s selfish, he knows, but he wants to save them this time.

Tim is pulling him back and shouting something, but Jon doesn’t bother to listen. He has to make sure Elias knows he’s not in control anymore. He pours images of his ruined world into Elias’ mind and relishes in the nearly imperceptible widening of his eyes.

Green eyes staring at him in horror and excitement.

“Jon, can we talk?” The words are just shy of professional, the blood still pouring down his face really makes his words hard to take seriously, but Jon nods regardless. Elias motions for the three gawking assistants to leave. Jon can’t keep the smirk from his face even as he watches his co-workers staring in confusion.

“Uh, double boss, are you sure you’re okay with being alone in a room with him right now?” Oh, poor wonderful Tim. He’s so protective of a monster. Not that he knows the truth about anything, but it’s almost sad to watch. 

“I’m more than capable of handling myself, Tim. Thank you for worrying, but I’d like you all to get back to work please.” Tim hesitates and keeps trying to say something else, but never finds the words. He just pulls along Sasha, Not-Sasha Jon notes, and Martin along and with one last glance at their two bosses, they’re gone.

“So,” Elias asks carefully. His eyes give away the excitement building in his chest and Jon doesn’t bother even reading his mind when his body language is already screaming at him. “Care to explain the situation, Jonathan?”

He hums as he stares at Elias. As he stares at Jonah. As he stares at himself through the man’s eyes.

“I don’t go by Jonathan anymore.” Curious eyes watch him as if trying to predict his next words, but they both know it’s futile.

“What would you prefer I call you then?” Elias calmly asks, his thoughts the only thing betraying his cool exterior.

“The Archivist is preferable.” The sheer excitement that filled Elias in that moment overflowed the room. Waves upon waves of joy, of excitement, of fear, covering every inch available.

“What happened to you, Archivist?” The words are spoken in a breathless whisper and The Archivist wishes killing the man in front of him was still on the table. He hates how much Elias gets off on everything he does as he practically worships him. He hates that he enjoys it. 

“You did.” He allows the eyes, all the same shade of green as Elias’, as their Gods’, open at once and takes a deep breath at the knowledge that instantly flows through him. The door in his mind gets washed away after each wave crashes through it. It’s exhilarating.

Elias is looking at him like he’s just as beautiful as their God and the sheer amount of love and loyalty he feels from Elias is mind numbing. He crosses the distance between them quickly and pulls Elias’ face towards his. 

His lips are soft and wet and perfect.

Jon hates it.

The Archivist loves everything about it.

And he’s not been Jon for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom!! I posted this first on Tumblr and if you wanna check out my page, feel free. @jon-elias


End file.
